nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Belka
is the world status::lost homelocation size::world of the magical civilization ベルカ|Kodai Beruka / Enshento Beruka}}, the dominant force in the Nanoha multiverse before its fall and the rise of Midchilda. The world of Belka has been lost in a large dimensional dislocation in the year 462 of the Old Calendar, and its current state is unknown. Due to popularity of usage, in modern written (Midchildan) language as shown on TSAB ID Cards, Belka generally refers to the Modern Belkan magic system, while Old Belka is used instead when referring to this lost world Belka as a domicile, or to the Ancient Belkan magic system. Name Nanoha's Belka may have been inspired by the from (2004) and the Belkan Federation from (2006) video games, a militaristic German-speaking superpower with advanced technology and a culture of ly values. Fandom has since embraced the crossover idea with fan-made trailers. "Belka" (" ") means " " in Russian. It is also the name of to return safely from a space flight. History Using advanced mass-based weapons, Belka expanded its political influence not only into other countries but also other worlds. Belka's scientific advances are attributed to technological outflow from Al-Hazard over 1000 years ago. Around the same time, with great technological advancements in the field of human life manipulation, many rulers decided to strengthen their own bodies artificially and force that same fate upon their descendants. The Saint Kings of Belka shaped their bodies into ultimate weapons, while the Dark Kings of Galea turned themselves into living factories for producing the Mariage.StrikerS Sound Stage X, Guidebook: "History of Belka", pp. 14–15 (a translation). However, Belka's Empire collapsed after their homeworld became uninhabitable due to hundreds of years worth of pollution, possibly caused by the unrestrained use of mass weaponry. Following the fall of Belka, the Saint Kings attempted to rebuild their empire, using the Saint's Cradle battleship as their new base of operations. Their struggle became known as the Saint King Unification War, which lasted for several centuries until the last Kaiser, Olivie Sägebrecht, gave her life to end the war and the Cradle disappeared. In the turmoil that followed, the remaining Belkans quietly settled down on neutral worlds, while Mid-Childa and the TSAB emerged as the new dominant magical powers. The Saint Church, whose creed is based on Olivie's teachings, is the modern successor to Belka's traditions. Magic "Belka" can also refer to the combat-oriented magic system that was developed by their civilization. Belkan magic was focused on high powered, close range anti-personnel combat. Belka was responsible for the creation of Armed and Unison Devices, as well as of the cartridge system. Language The Belkan language seems to be some form of , since most Ancient Belkan spells have German names; all Armed Devices from that era speak German and most of them are named in German (e.g. Schwertkreuz, Graf Eisen, Klarwind); and many Belkan terms have German counterparts (e.g. "Knight" and "Ritter", "Saint King" and "Heiliger Kaiser"). However, Modern Belkan Devices and spells are named in and speak English, like their Midchildan equivalents. No matter Ancient or Modern, when armed with melee weapons (other than bare fists or gauntlets), Belkan combat mages and their Barrier Jackets are referred to as "'knight's" and "'Knight Armor's". References Category:Locations